fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flower Garden Magic
Flower Garden Magic (花ガーデンマジック (はなガーデンマジック) Hana Gāden Majikku) is a type of Holder Magic similar to The Knight, that utilizes magic seeds and an olive branch to take on different forms in battle. Description Flower Garden Magic is a requip-based magic that boasts many similarities to The Knight. It utilizes flower seeds and a bare, strong olive branch to take on each form. As presented by it's only modern user, Iris Keeper, there are only four known flowers that are compatable with this type of magic. Since there is only one user, and there hasn't been one in quite some time, it is debated whether or not it is a lost magic. It is made quite notable that changing into a new form takes roughly two minutes, so the user must select how they wish to fight before combat ensues. This magic is known to take on each of the four key parts of a battle; healing power, defensive power, extreme speed, and brute attacking strength, all of which corresponding with their own respective flower. Each flower has a variety of different spells and uses, and there is only one known secret art to this magic. Spells Iris' Spells *'Mallow Flower' (マロウ花 Marou Hana): This is the healing and support based transformation, that boasts no offensive capabilites what-so-ever. Unless listed, the user can't use any of these spells on themselves. The Mallow Flower causes the users olive branch to become a large, mallow-shaped umbrella, through which spells are cast. So as the mimic the flower's color, the users clothes become a very vibrant shade of pink, with deep brown and bright yellow accents. **'Petal Dance' (花ダンス (はなダンス) Hana Dansu): The user waves their umbrella around, stirring up lots of petals, and then swings their umbrella in the direction of the target, healing them of minor wounds. **'Pollen Scatter' (花粉ごろごろ (かふんごろごろ) Kafun Gorogoro): The user swiftly and strongly opens their umbrella, sending pollen flying towards the target. Infectious and harmful agents are cleansed from the body. **'Ingrain' (根深い (ねぶかい) Nebukai): The user implants their umbrella into the ground, and it absorbs nutrients from the soil. This powers up the next spell, however it takes a short while for this spell to come into full effect. The umbrella is also rendered completely useless during this time period, and cannot be removed from the ground until charging is complete. **'Photosynthesis' (光合成 (こうごうせい) Kougousei): The user holds their umbrella up towards the sky, healing their wounds by channeling the energy from the sun through their umbrella and into their body. This spell has minimal to no effect at nighttime or during rainy or cloudly weather. **'Petal Gaurd' (花ガード (はなガード) Hana Gādo): This spell boosts the target's defensive capabilities. To be stacked with Bloom, Bloom 'must be applied first. *'Advanced Spells: 'These spells are more difficult to master, and take up more magic power to use. However, their effects are much more worthwhile. **'Flower Gift (花ギフト (はなギフト) Hana Gifuto): This spell is a much stronger alternative to petal dance, and is much more frequently used by Iris in the medical wing of Siren's Wail, for the sole reason that it is too draining for the rapidly changing field of combat. **'Bloom '(花 (はな) Hana): This spells works similarly to Sky Dragon Slayer's vernier, in boosting the target(s) attacking and speed capabilities. To be stacked with Petal Gaurd, this spell must be applied first. *'Red Rose '(レッドローズ Reddo Rōzu): This is the offensive transformation of this magic. It utilizes mostly thorns, and is Iris' personal favorite form. It turns the casters clothes into a red dewey color, with greens mixed in. It turns the olive branch of the user into a vine-like object with a blooming rose on the end that wraps around the users right arm. **'Wings' (ウィングス U~ingusu): ''The user's rose gives away two leaves and two petals to make wings on the users back. These make for much more mobility at the cost of lowered attacking power. **'Sword and Sheild (スベタ然してシールド (スベタそしてシールド) ''Subeta Sikashite Shī'rudo''): The rose's vine vanishes, and the rose grows in size, forming a shield, and attaching itself to the users forearm. A stem comes out of the shield, which the user grabs. Upon taking hold of the stem, it grows in size, forming a handle, and two thorns appear at the top of the handle, and grow in size, curling around each other in a helix fashion. A two leaves appear on the top of the grip, forming a cross gaurd, and two smaller roots form a rain gaurd. **'Divine Arrow' (天来矢 (てんらいや) Tenrai Ya): The user summons a bow, and regenerative arrows made up of a rose stem, a thorn arrowhead, and a rose petal fletchling. These arrows can be fired in one of two ways: with extreme percision, but with low speed, but with high speed, but low percision. **'Thorn Gatling '(針ガン (はりガン) 'Hari Gan'): The rose grows in size, and attaches itself to the users palm. It rapidly spins and fires thorns. *'Advanced Spell: '''This spell is more difficult to master, and takes up more magic power to use. However, their effects are much more worthwhile. **'Barbaric Root''' (ワイルドルート Wairudo Rūto): Several large, thorned roots go flying at the target. *'Blue Delphinium '(ブルー花 (ブルーはな) Burū Hana): This is a speed based transformation that is suited for a taunting style of combat. It utilizes speed based weapons, flight, and dodging. It turns the user's clothes blue and white, and puts delphinium in their hair. **'Wings '(ウィングス U~ingusu): ''This version of '''Wings' is a much faster, much more agile version of Red Rose's Wings. It does not lower attacking power. **'Petal Blizzard '(花吹雪 (はなふぶき) Hana Fubuki): The user builds up a storm of delphinum petals, and sends them all around the area, slowing the movement of ethernano. This makes use of spells much slower, as well as ethernano absorption, on both sides. **'Petal Geyser' (花間欠泉 (はなかんけつせん) Hana Kanketsusen): A cluster of delphinium petals erupt from the user's feet, sending them flying into the air. This is very useful in dodging. **'Leaf Fan '(葉ファン (はファン) Ha Fan): A fan, resembling Evergreen's, appears in the users hand. The build is made of leaves, and the "fluff" on the top is delphinium petals. The leaves can extend and sharpen for melee attacking, and the petals can be scattered fro ranged attacking. *'Advanced Spell:' This spell is more difficult to master, and takes up more magic power to use. However, their effects are much more worthwhile. **'Piercing Colors '(けたたましい絵の具 (けたたましいえのぐ) Ketatamashī Engouogu): A long, large lance, decorated with multicolored delpinium petals appears in the users hand. The user lunges at the target at an extreme speed, striking them with the lance. *'Yellow Acacia '(イエローアカシア Lerō Akashia): This is the defensive form of Flower Garden Magic, and boasts one of the strongest bulks of most known spells. This transformation naturally provides a spell called Ethernano Split, 'which breaks down offensive ethernano particles around the user, making them much smaller, and therefore, much weaker. This form can weaken incoming attacks, absorb incoming damage, and grant allies protection. This turns the user's clothes yellow, and adds lots of frill. **'Flower Shield '(花シールド (はなシールド) ''Hana Shīrudo): A large acacia tuft appears in front of the cast, absorbing incoming attacks. **'Pollenate '(花粉株 (かふんかぶ) Kafun Kabu): The user makes pollen scatter onto their allies, boosting their defensive capabilities. **'''Acacia Garden (アカシアガーデン Akashia Gāden): A large field of acacia flowers appears, weakening the spells of all who are inside. *'Advanced Spell: '''This spell is more difficult to master, and takes up more magic power to use. However, their effects are much more worthwhile. **'Seed Bomb''' (シード爆弾 (シードばくだん) Shīdo Bakudan): The user casts out an acacia bud, that explodes on contact with magic. This spell can be used offensively, however only explodes when exposed to active ethernano particles. Secret Arts These are the spells the likes of which are hardly ever used. These spells far exceed the power of any other spell in this magic. *'The Penalties of Chloris: '''These are the only two known secret arts to exist under this magic. While two are known to exist, only one is known in depth. These spells only work if the intentions are pure, and the target is deserving of the punishment. If the spell deems the target unworthy, then the effect will rebound onto the caster. **'Olive''' (オリーブ Orību): "May my prayer reach Chloris, thy god of flowers and garden. I so choose to pass my judgement on this offender of highest a scale. May your holy wisdom guide me onward. Summon; Olive Branch! Bathe the enemy in the light of peace and tranquility!" This spell is one that will wipe all magical ability from the target's body forever. *'''The Second Penalty of Chloris: '''Unknown * *